Bless the Broken Road
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Formerly Lead Me Back To You. Rewrite of Season One. Rumplestiltskin and Belle were married back in the Enchanted Forest, when the Blue Fairy 'rewards' her for ridding their world of the Dark One, Rumple and their children then dedicate their lives to finding away to get to her, never thinking that she might be closer than they think.
1. Prologue

_**I know, I know, I really have no business starting another new fic, but I have pretty much all of this one written up already and a publishing schedule for it too. I will be updating this one every Friday.**_

_** This is the first of a series of stories focussing on this 'verse, running through Seasons One to Three and there is a prequel fic which I will be posting at some point. **_

_**Pairings: OutlawQueen. Snowing. Swanfire. Rumbelle. etc.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Marissa Gold was a relative newcomer to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. She had been in town nearly seventeen years now and on occasion, still considered herself an outsider; the rest of town believed that she had always been there. This being the case, Marissa was one of only four people in Storybrooke who knew the secret of the little coastal town.

Storybrooke was a town cursed. Trapped in a Groundhog-day time warp until the day their prophesied saviour rolled into town. Years ago, Marissa had been just as lost as any of Storybrooke's hapless residents. All that had changed one fateful day before her arrival in the small town, a ward of the state who'd run away from a Foster Home in Portland and stumbled upon a wishing well out in the middle of nowhere. One sip of the water from that well and the parched Marissa had recalled her former life, her real life. Marissa's real name was Merlin- yes, _that_ Merlin. She was, by her reckoning, somewhere around three hundred and ten years old…

"Morning auntie M."

Merlin looked up and smiled at the boy who had just entered the kitchen. "Good morning Aaron."

Aaron Gold was her nephew, son of her oblivious older brother Baelfire- or rather Neal Gold; who had adopted him at just over a month old. A month ago ten year old Aaron had come home from school with a new spring in his step, a wry smile on his young face and book of unorthodox fairy tales secreted in his backpack.

The _auntie M_ moniker had become a compromise: Aaron knew about the curse but he could not, for appearance's sake, call her Aunt Merlin, and did not wish to call her by the name that belonged to her in this world. When the name had first surfaced, the older Gold men had raised their eyebrows but let it slide, at least he wasn't calling the only woman in the house _Mom_.

"Today's the day!" Aaron chirped as Merlin set his pancake breakfast before him.

"Today _is_ the day." she agreed brightly. "But you are aware that I can't help you out if your papa decides to punish you for this."

Her nephew's green eyes darkened slightly but he nodded and recited. "If anyone asks, I stole your credit card."

"Good lad." she ruffled his hair. "You'd best be off, as soon as you've finished your pancakes."

"Off where?" Neal asked, entering the kitchen.

"School dad." Aaron replied. "I need some help with my book report and auntie M said that I should ask Miss Blanchard for help."

"Very wise." Neal approved, turning his glazed eyes upon his sister. "Good thinking Batman."

Merlin smiled her thanks.

Aaron set his fork back down and wiped his mouth on his napkin. "I'm done."

"Get your stuff then sunshine," Merlin told him. "I'll drive you to school."

* * *

Merlin's modest little blue car pulled to a halt in front of the school. Aaron looked nervous.

"Don't worry now spud," she squeezed his hands. "As a wise woman once told me, do the brave thing..."

"And bravery will follow." Aaron finished. "Aunt Merlin, do you think grandma Belle will like me?"

"Oh sweetheart," Merlin wasn't proud of the way she cooed in response. "She'll absolutely love you Aaron Russell Gold; just like Grandma Snow and your Grandpas all will when your mother breaks the curse. Remember now, give it ten minutes and make for the town line. The next town over is only a mile or so away, you'll be there in no time. There's a bus station there; keep your eyes open and you'll be fine."

Aaron smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"When you get back, there'll be cinnamon cookies for you." Merlin told him. "Focus on that if it helps."

"I love you aunt Merlin."

"As I love you Aaron." She smiled. "Things are going to start changing around here; but that is not one of them."

Most of the time Aaron would respond to such a sentiment with typical ten year old mortification. That day however, he simply threw his arms around her before hopping out of the car.

_~V~_


	2. Chapter One

_**Here we are, the first of my proper chapters. Thanks to every one who's read and followed and or favourited this story already. You guys rock, I hope that you'll stick with me on this one :)**_

_**Thanks also to iamgoku and Grace5231973 for their lovely reviews.**_

_**Kala: Thank you for reviewing, I hope that by the end of this story the mystery will have been uncovered. Hope you enjoy what I have planned.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_The wedding of Snow White and Prince James (now better known as Charming) was a typical royal wedding. A huge celebration of pomp and circumstance, complete with a cleric from a newly embraced religion to preside over the ceremony. In the back of the great hall, two guests, who had now attended both of the happy couple's weddings stood comparing notes on the two._

"_This reminds me of Arthur and Guinevere's wedding back in Camelot,"_

_The man's companion smiled wistfully. "I wish I could have been there Lance, but Arthur was beginning to catch on to what I am."_

_The handsome dark skinned man, Lance, chuckled. "What, a woman or a sorcerer? Because I'd wager he had his doubts about your manhood from quite early on Merlin."_

_His companion was a petite young woman with blue eyes and brown curls, now pinned up on the top of her head. "The magic part Lancelot." she shoved him. "Being a woman isn't a capital crime in Camelot."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife," the cleric's voice brought the two friends back to the present. "You may kiss your..."_

_At that moment the great doors burst open and Regina, the deposed Evil Queen, swept into the hall. Her unwelcome presence caused a ripple of fear and panic through the majority of the assembled guests. Merlin however, was simply curious to see if things would transpire as her father had predicted._

"_I'm sorry I'm late," Regina drawled, the picture of cliche menace as she advanced on the bride and groom, brushing off the two guards who moved to intercept her as if they were flies or some other inconsequential pests._

"_Merlin, aren't you going to help them?" Lance asked her._

"_I can't," she told him, watching with interest as Snow pulled her husband's sword from its scabbard. "This has to happen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She silenced the former Knight of the Round Table with a wave of her hand as the monster of her father's own making declared her intention to take away everyone's happy endings, without actually making it clear how she would do it: papa had chosen well in her, although Merlin couldn't help hoping that the girl who had once been so full of light and hope would find some measure of happiness after the curse was cast._

_Regina's exit from the scene would likely be the talk of the court for weeks (or at least the duration of Snow and Charming's honeymoon) she vanished in a puff of violet smoke just as Charming's sword was about to run her through._

_Merlin released the spell she'd cast over her friend. "I'm sorry Lance, but I needed to hear that. Now, I have to leave, Papa needs to know about this latest development ."_

_Lancelot nodded. "I should probably take my leave too, look."_

_A familiar blonde head was turned in their direction, eyes narrowed in furious recognition of the dark skinned knight._

"_Gods be praised the clotpole doesn't know I'm a girl," Merlin laughed. "Goodbye Lance, I'm sure our paths will cross again."_

_She pecked the exiled knight on the cheek and vanished._

* * *

Clutching her stilettos, Emma Swan groaned as she hobbled barefoot back to her apartment. What a way to spend your twenty eighth birthday: chasing bad guys and spending the evening with a bottle and a single cup cake. She lit a the single, star shaped, candle she'd bought for the top, leaned on the counter and stared at the pathetic little light.

She sighed "Another _banner_ year."

Her eyes drifted closed and she made the wish not to be alone as she blew the flame out. At that moment the doorbell rang. Standing on the other side of the door was a small brown haired boy.

"Can I help you?" she asked, puzzled by the boy's visit.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aaron," said the boy. "I'm your son."

With that the boy pushed his way past her and entered the apartment.

"Hey, whoa kid!" Emma yelped. "I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

Aaron ignored her. "Did you give up a baby for adoption ten years ago? That was me."

The baby. Emma's head swam as she realized that she could see the boy's deadbeat father in him, in the line of his jaw and there were her own eyes looking back at her with all of the innocence that she'd lost when his father had sold her up the river.

"Give me a minute." she heard herself garble, and headed for the bathroom.

When she emerged, Aaron was helping himself to the last of the open bottle of orange juice, drinking straight from the bottle. He lowered the bottle when he saw her and smiled.

"We should probably get going you know."

"Going where?" Emma asked, frowning.

So Aaron announced his plans for her to accompany him home, Emma had had enough.

"Ok, kid, I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." he shot back, without missing a beat.

Emma sighed, knowing she was beaten. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Uh huh," Aaron nodded.

And that was when Emma's built-in lie detector went off. "You're not going to do that"

"Try me." The kid challenged.

"You're pretty good kid, but here's the thing. There isn't much in life that I'm good at, but I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when _anyone_ is lying. And you, kid, _are_."

"Please don't call the cops!" Aaron begged. "Please, please come home with me."

A lift back to his home was something else she could do. "Where is home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" That couldn't possibly be a real place, could it? "Seriously?"

Aaron nodded.

"Alright then," Emma nodded, she had given this boy up and the sooner he was gone again the better it would be for _both _of them. "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

* * *

_All in all Rumplestiltskin was right where he wanted to be. True he was locked up a nasty, pokey little cage in the dwarf mines, completely without the magic he'd depended on like a crutch for so many years thanks to the sanctimonious blue bitch's oh so _generously _supplied fairy dust, without even a spinning wheel for entertainment. But thanks to his daughter the food was good, the best the kitchens wouldn't miss, glamoured to look like the vile slop that they thought him worthy of. He also had the most precious of all the treasures he'd ever accumulated- one which his oafish prison wardens (Horace and Jasper) would break in a heartbeat had it not been secreted in the little cubby hole where he also kept his bottle of squid ink and the scrap of parchment he would use to ingrain the saviour's name into his subconscious and thus escape the curse when she arrived in Regina's Kingdom-come._

"_When we reach the cell stay out of the light," Horace' voice said far too loudly for one trying not to attract the attention of the bored imp in the cell. "And whatever you do, don't let him know your name- if he knows your name he will have power over you" _Oh so the gullible clot had actually bought that little rumour- yes names had power but not that much. "_Rumplestiltskin I have a question for you._"

_Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, focussing on his intended goal and what he'd do when he got her back, to keep from losing his temper. "No _you _don't, _they _do." he cooed. "Snow White and Prince Charming- you insult me, step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."_

_The current reigning monarchs did as they were told._

"_Much better."_

"_We've come to ask…" the shepherd king began._

_Yes, he knew why they'd dropped in on him. They wanted to ask about the curse. And fortunately for them, he had answers. "But, it's gonna cost you something in return."_

"_This is a waste of time." Charming scoffed. Fortunately his spouse was proving to be rather more reasonable._

"_What do you want?" she asked him, hands fluttering agitatedly over the place where her daughter was growing._

_Rumplestiltskin pretended to think for a moment before naming his price. "The name of your unborn child."_

"_Absolutely not!" the expectant father snarled, in the same instant as the mother to be cried. "Deal! Now what do you know?"_

_And he told them; he told them about the curse that Regina was about to cast, about how the baby had to be gotten to safety so that on her twenty eighth birthday she could return to her parents and ultimately break the curse._

_Charming was not happy with the news he imparted. "That's enough, we're leaving."_

_He took his wife by the shoulders and began to pick their way back up the tunnel. Without living up to their end of the bargain. Typical!_

"_We made a deal!" Rumplestiltskin snarled after them, literally climbing the bars of his cell in his desperate desire for the promised name. "We had a deal, you promised me her name, I. Want. Her. Name!"_

"Her?" _Charming sniffed derisively. "It's a boy."_

"_Missy," the Dark One cooed, reaching out to the far more reasonable half of the royal couple. "You know I'm right, tell me, what's her name."_

_Even he, with his heightened senses barely heard the bandit princess' whisper of: "Emma, her name is Emma."_

* * *

The drive back to her biological son's home town was quiet. The kid was quiet- too quiet. She glanced over at Aaron and found that he had his nose buried in a large, old looking book.

As if feeling her gaze upon him, he looked up. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

What did he think this was? A roadtrip? "We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Quit complaining kid. Remember, I could have put your butt on a bus, and I haven't completely ruled that out yet."

"I have a name you know," he huffed. "It's Aaron."

That said he buried his nose in his book once more.

"What's the book?" she asked, feeling the like she should make amends.

"I'm not sure you're ready." he told her cryptically.

"Not ready for a bunch of fairy tales?" she snorted, having noticed the picture spread across the page nearest to her.

"They're not fairy tales," he retorted. "They're true. Every story in this book really happened."

_Of course they did_. Emma sighed.

"Use your superpower," Aaron challenged. "See if I'm lying."

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true," Emma informed him, smugly.

The boy had an answer for everything. "That's exactly what makes it true. You should know that more than anyone."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

Emma sighed again. "Kid, you've got problems."

"That's what dad says." Aaron nodded, grinning. "Any you're gonna fix them."

* * *

Four long hours later Emma and Aaron finally arrived in the town of Storybrooke.

"Alright kid, how about an address?"

"One-two-three Not Telling You street."

Exasperated by her smart-arse offspring, Emma stopped the car in the middle of the road and got out of the car. Aaron followed her.

"Look," Emma sighed. "It's been a long night, and its almost… 8:15?"

Aaron told her then that the clock didn't work, hadn't in his entire life. To his mind it meant that time was frozen there.

"Excuse me?"

"The evil queen, who's the mayor here, did it with her curse." Aaron told her. "She brought everyone here from the Enchanted Forest."

Emma snorted. "So everyone here is frozen in time? That's what you're going with?"

"But it's true!" Aaron protested.

"Then why doesn't everyone just leave?"

Once again the little smart arse had an answer; apparently bad things happened if they tried.

"Aaron?" A voice cried out in relief.

A man with a dog approached them. The man was tall, thin and his red hair was thinning; the dog was a Dalmatian.

"Aaron? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Archie," Aaron smiled. "I brought my mom home."

The man, Archie, stared at Emma. "You're Aaron's mother?"

Emma nodded. "Do you know where he lives?"

Archie gave her directions to where her son had grown up, then turned to address the boy in question. "So where were you today? You missed your session, your father was really worried."

"I forgot to mention, I went on a field trip."

"Aaron, what did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Emma wasn't sure what to make of this exchange. "H'ok, I should really think about getting him home."

The man nodded. "Sure, well listen, have a good night and be good Aaron."

He turned and continued walking his dog. When he had vanished, Emma turned to her offspring.

"So, that's your shrink?"

"I'm not crazy!" he snapped, defensively.

"Hey, I never said that, he just doesn't seem _cursed_ to me." Emma placated him. "Maybe he really is just trying to help you."

"But I'm not the one who needs help, it's the rest of the town." Aaron protested. "Because they don't know."

"That they're cursed."

Aaron nodded. "They don't remember who they are."

How convenient. "Alright, I'll play. Who's your shrink supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket," Aaron answered, as if it were obvious.

"Right," Emma nodded. "The lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little but I didn't want to say anything."

"I'm _not_ Pinnochio." Aaron insisted.

"Of course you're not." she rolled her eyes. "Because that would be ridiculous, come on, let's get you home."

* * *

The shrink's directions led Emma to a salmon pink Victorian mansion.

"_This_ is where you live?" she asked, the place was bigger than anything she'd lived in as a kid.

Aaron nodded. "This is home."

At that moment, the door opened and man in suit pants and a buttondown shirt and a woman in jeans and an oversized T-shirt opened the door.

"Aaron?" the man gasped gasped, folding the boy in a hug. "My god, where've you been? We've been so worried about you."

"I found my mom." The boy told him, stoutly and sped into the house. The man followed, leaving Emma alone with the woman.

"You're Aaron's birth mother?" She asked; she was about Emma's own age, pretty with large very blue eyes and thick brown curly hair.

"Yeah, hi… Emma waved awkwardly. "Are you the kid's mom?"

The woman laughed. "No, I'm just _Auntie M_, my brother adopted him; I'm about as close as he's ever had to a mother though… _and_ I don't know why I just told you that."

"Well, I'm just dropping him off… so, nice meeting you, _Auntie M._"

"It's Marissa." the woman told her. "Marissa Gold."

"Emma Swan." Emma returned. "Now I really should be getting back to Boston."

"Are you sure that's wise, at this time of night a four hour drive's probably the last thing you need?" Marissa frowned. "There's a bed and breakfast a couple of blocks over. You should stay there tonight and head home in the morning."

"Ok, thanks," Emma nodded. "But if I don't go now, the kid may get ideas."

"Ideas?"

Emma shook her head. "That crazy curse thing of his."

Marissa looked quizzical, then asked. "You mean his theory that we're all fairytale characters?"

"Yeah, who does he think you are?"

"Merlin."

"Seriously? Like the legendary wizard, with the big grey beard?"

"Apparently." she nodded. "I read that book of his, Merlin's a woman... who just happens to look exactly like me."

Emma wanted to say something but took that moment to yawn hugely.

"I'm sorry, it's late and you've already had a four hour drive tonight." Marissa said, running a hand through her curls. "Like I said, Granny's B'n'B is just a couple of block's over, just off Main Street, they've always got a vacancy."

"Granny's, right." Emma nodded and yawned again.

"God, you're likely to fall asleep at the wheel," the woman declared. "I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you drive, why don't I walk you over there?"

Emma was too tired to argue so allowed the woman to tow her back to a quaint, clapboard guest house.

* * *

'_Oh thank god,_' Mr Gold's thought with mutinous relief as he reached Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Gold attempted to smother the thought; Granny's was his last port of call and his leg was bothering him, but he hadn't allowed himself a moment of weakness all day, so worried was he about his grandson- even now that he knew- thanks to modern technology- that the lad was now home, courtesy of his birth mother, a Miss Swan apparently. Gold entered the guest house and was more than a little surprised to see a woman that he didn't know standing at the desk.

"What's the name?" Widow Lucas asked.

"Swan," the newcomer returned tiredly. "Emma Swan."

_Emma._

For the smallest fraction of a second Gold entertained the notion that he was having a stroke as something in his brain exploded. _Emma?_ He saw the name scrawled, over and over on a scrap of parchment, in a hand that was his own, and at the same time, so very different to his own neat handwriting. _Emma_: like turning on a tap, the name brought forth a flood of memories.

_Cowardson._

_Lover._

_Husband._

_Soldier._

_Deserter._

_Coward._

_Papa._

_Spinner._

_Dark One._

_Monster._

_Beast._

_Rumplestiltskin!_

He remembered. The failsafe had worked; this woman was the child. The saviour. Her name had wakened him.

"Emma," he mused aloud and three pairs of eyes landed upon him. "What a lovely name."

Emma Swan; that was a name he knew- it was the name of young Aaron's birth mother. The imp in him longed to giggle as he used to. He hadn't planned for this, how could he have, but it was quite the boon.

"It's a pleasure Miss Swan." he announced, offering his hand. "I'm Mr Gold, Aaron is my grandson. Thank you so much for bringing him home. The lad had us all worried."

"It's nothing." The princess demurred. "I'm sorry for being the cause of so much worry."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay." it wasn't a lie. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Uh huh," was the blonde woman's utterly brilliant response.

Granny held out that month's wodge of cash. "Here's the rent." If Gold didn't know any better he'd swear that there was a little of the wolf she'd once been in the old woman's manner. "It's all there."

"Of course it is," Gold nodded, taking the money and slipping it into his inside pocket. "Well you enjoy your stay Emma, and thank you once again for bringing the lad home."

With that he limped out of the Inn.

'_She's here! She's back!'_ he thought, jubilantly, left thumb brushing the golden band on his finger. '_Don't worry Belle, the curse will break soon enough and then I'm coming for you, sweetheart._'

~V~


	3. Chapter Two

_**Thanks to Grace5231973 and RaziOUAT for their reviews.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Merlin had barely slept, she'd been plagued by the lack of recognition in Emma's eyes. She'd known for the past eleven years that her best friend would not know her when they met again, but she hadn't expected it to hurt anywhere near as much as it had to see the jaded woman she'd loved like a sister for almost as long as she'd been living in this world, look at her as if they were mere strangers, only tentatively connected by a child.

Merlin's nose twitched as it registered the smell of frying bacon. She frowned, who on earth was up frying bacon at- she glanced over at the clock- ten to seven? She was the only morning person in the house. Merlin rose and padded down to the kitchen to investigate.

"Papa?"

The sight of her father, leaning against the stove front frying bacon took her back to the cottage she'd spent her earliest years in; she could almost imagine Bae bringing in fresh milk from the goat and Mama brewing the tea in their tiny living space.

"Good Morning," her father glanced up at her, with a smile of greeting.

"You're up early." she blurted before she could stop herself- Mr Gold was _not_ the morning person that Rumplestiltskin was. "Is your bed on fire?"

Gold sniggered. "Anymore like that Bird and I won't save you any of this delicious bacon."

Merlin's eyes widened. _Bird? _A childhood nickname that Gold did not know. "P-papa, what did you call me?"

"Bird," he repeated, looking straight at her with eyes which were far brighter than she'd seen them in the seventeen years since she'd stumbled upon Storybrooke.

"Papa?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe what was before her eyes.

"Hello Merlin."

* * *

Coffee. Freshly brewed, imported, French coffee; there really was no finer smell to wake up to; Regina Sherwood, Mayor of Storybrooke, smiled and opened her eyes. Every morning for the past twenty eight years had begun in this way.

"Good morning beautiful." Her husband purred, leaning in to kiss her.

"Mm," she smiled back. "Good morning Robin."

Twenty eight years ago she had woken in this very room, beside this very man; the notorious outlaw Robin Hood as he had been back in the old world, and had been shocked _and _though she wouldn't admit to it, pleased to see the lion tattoo on the handsome ex-criminal's arm. Over the past three decades she had fallen hook line and sinker for the man who taught English at the school and ran the archery club every Thursday.

"_Robin hood robin hood riding through the glen!"_ Their four year old son, Roland, warbled in his bedroom just across the hall; his sweet childish treble crackled through the baby monitor. "_Robin Hood Robin Hood with his band of men!_"

Regina frowned, concerned by the break in the routine that had been there's for nigh on three decades. "He's up early."

Robin chuckled, oblivious. "He's four love, you can't expect the same thing every day."

Regina was inclined to disagree, Storybrooke was the place where you _could_ expect the same thing every day, for everyone in town except for the Golds, half of whom were not affected by the curse.

"I suppose," she shrugged, brushing off the worry as her son's adorable little voice piped up once again.

"_Robin Hood and little john walking through the forest, oodle-ally oodle-ally, golly wadda day!_"

She chuckled despite herself, her little boy was just so cute.

"There we go," Robin smiled, kissing her again. "There's that smile."

"I have to get ready for work now," Regina sighed, the picture of reluctance. "Will you go and make sure his highness is ready for school?"

"As M'lady wishes," Robin offered a little bow and left the bed, and taking his dressing gown from the back of the door he left the room.

Regina smiled, listening to her boys over the baby monitor as she dressed for yet another perfect day. Yes, she decided, zipping up the black pencil skirt she'd chosen for the day, this was indeed her happy ending.

_Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!_

Regina's breath hitched as she flew to the window. The great town clock, stuck at a quarter past eight for the past eleven years had started working once again. It now read seven o'Clock.

What the hell? The last time this had happened a friend of Marissa Gold's had been in town, but no, that friend been sent on her way years ago with no memory of the town, or the woman who had brought her there.

* * *

"Merlin." Regina's brow rose at the sight of her fellow former sorceress kneeling at the entrance to the graveyard, tying her trainer laces- she had decided to stop by her father's crypt to get her bearings- if time was moving again she'd have to do something about it. "Not your usual stomping ground on your morning run."

"Perhaps not Regina," the physically younger woman shrugged, rising. "But as they say, a change is as good as a rest eh?"

"Indeed." Regina wasn't sure she agreed, especially not now. "Time is moving again, why?"

"You're a smart woman, _dearie._" the Dark One's daughter drawled. "You don't need an old sorceress like me giving you all the answers."

"The last time this happened was when that friend of yours, _Miss… Swiffin_ was it, was in town."

"Swan." Merlin corrected, her phone sang out from the pocket of her jogging pants. "Excuse me… Neal, what's wrong...? No he's not with me, I've been running… yeah, alright I'll call her and ask if she's seen him. Keep me posted. Bye."

"A problem?"

"Not really, Aaron's just decided to bunk off school again." Merlin sighed, running her hand down her face. "I'm sorry Regina but I really must be going, I have an errant nephew to find, _again._"

"Makes me realize just how lucky I am to have a well behaved son." the Mayor taunted.

"Yes; but Roland's been four for the past twenty eight years, they're a bit easier to control when they don't age, I'm sure. Give my best to Robin and Roland." With that, Merlin set off running again.

* * *

Storybrooke seemed a pleasant enough place, Emma thought as she walked the short distance from the bed and breakfast to the diner, run by the same family. She couldn't help envying Aaron for growing up here, in a stable home and having everything she'd not had as a kid.

"Here you go," the young waitress with the red streak, smiled, placing a cup before Emma as she approached the counter. "Compliments of a secret admirer."

The hot chocolate was perfect, just as Emma liked it, complete with cinnamon. She looked around the almost empty diner, the only customer besides herself was the man she'd seen briefly last night, Aaron's father. He was nursing a mug himself, staring at the contents as if it held the answers to all the mysteries of life.

"Hey," she addressed him, crossing to the booth he sat in. "Did you buy me this? I have to say I'm impressed Mr Gold, how did you know I like cinnamon in my hot chocolate, not many people do?"

The man started. "Sorry what? I didn't buy you anything. And it's Neal- Mr Gold is my father."

_Neal._ That was an unpleasant coincidence, same name as the bastard who'd sold her up the river for a bunch of crappy watches.

"Thank you though Miss Swan," Neal said, "For bringing my son home."

"Emma," she insisted, before she could stop herself. "And you're welcome."

"I would like to thank you properly though, how about I buy you dinner…?"

_Thump! _"Ow..."

Two parents; one biological, the other adoptive, looked at each other united in suspicion.

"You can come out now Aaron," Neal's voice was quiet, his tone gave no room for argument.

The boy slinked out from his hiding place and offered a meek. "Hi dad..."

"Don't you _Hi dad_ me Aaron Russell Gold." Neal was looking down at the ten year old, arms folded and frowning. "Why aren't you at school young man?"

"I… um, uh..."

"Tell you what, we'll add another day's grounding onto the back of the other five you got for running away yesterday." he announced. "That should give you plenty of time to think of an explanation."

"But dad..."

"No buts young man," Neal held up a hand for silence. "Or you can forget about those riding lessons you wanted."

Aaron's shoulders slumped. "Yes sir."

"Alright, let's get you to school." The issue was dealt with, for now. Neal turned back to his son's birth mother. "Nice to finally meet you, Emma, and I meant what I said about dinner."

"I, um…" Emma hesitated, she really should be going back to Boston soon, but even if she did, how could she stay out of her son's life now that she'd met him- the kid seemed to like her; and he'd run away to find her once, she wouldn't put it past him to do it all over again. "Alright. Dinner sounds... alright."

And it did too.

* * *

"You look happy." Marissa remarked as Neal entered the shop to after dropping Aaron off at school. He'd managed to fight off the goofy smile that had been threatening to spread itself over his face until he left his son at the door of Miss Blanchard's classroom.

"I am," he shrugged. "I have a date."

He didn't miss the way his sister's eyes widened at that. "_You, _Brother B-uh Neal, have a date? Alright, spill: who is she?"

"Emma." Neal replied, too happy to care about his sister's teasing.

"Emma? As in Emma Swan, Aaron's mother?" she stared at him. "She's still in town?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She was in the Diner this morning and I asked her to dinner."

"Good gods, you work fast. I'm proud of you, I didn't know you had it in you."

Neal shrugged. "It's weird, I saw her and I just felt this… connection to her, like we'd met somewhere before."

"Like, once upon a dream?" she quipped.

"Yeah…" he sighed, a dreamy sigh, feeling like a teenager caught in the throes of his first crush.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_" Marissa sang, smirking. "_I know you, that gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam!_"

"Ha ha," he drawled, voice dry as death valley.

"_And if I know you, I know what you'd do, you'd love me at once, the way you did once upon a… dream!_"

"Alright knock it off Rissa." he gave her a light punch on the arm. "It's just dinner."

"Where and when?"

"Uh..."

Marissa just laughed.

_~V~_

* * *

_**No Fairytale Land in this one, though I promise we'll be seeing some more soon.**_

**_Hope you enjoyed this one, do please feel free to let me know what you think. Until Next Time_**


End file.
